Harry Potter and the Day of Judgement
by Padfoot79
Summary: Sequal to Harry Potter and the Death Eaters. New chapter up
1. Summer holidays

This is a sequel to "Harry Potter and the Death Eaters" Please read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: JKR's characters are hers and I don't have anything to do with them apart from what goes on in my imagination. The plot's mine though *grins*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry woke up early, as it was just starting to get light. For a minute he was confused as to where he was until he remembered he was back at Moony's house. His sixth year at Hogwarts had finished yesterday. He reached over for his glasses without opening his eyes and put them on as he sat up. He jumped when he saw a pair of pale blue eyes looking back at him from the other side of the darkened room.  
  
"You alright" said a voice quietly.  
  
"Yeah. I just forgot you were there that's all" Harry smiled to himself, thinking how odd the circumstances were. For over five years he had hated Draco Malfoy and now here he was sharing a bedroom with him.  
  
"What time is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"About six" Draco answered "I couldn't sleep. I've been thinking about yesterday"  
  
"Your mum?" Harry asked. He could just see Draco nod in reply.  
  
"She didn't even speak to me" He said quietly "I didn't expect much but I thought she might have at least said goodbye"  
  
Harry climbed out of bed and started to get dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, unsure about what to say, he decided to change the subject.  
  
"Are you getting up?" he asked Draco  
  
"But it's early, won't they mind" He replied.  
  
"No they're cool. As long as we don't make too much noise and don't disappear anywhere" Harry grinned. Draco got dressed and followed Harry downstairs.  
  
"Come on" Harry said as he grabbed his broom and his dad's golden snitch and headed out into the garden.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius slowly drifted awake. He looked round to see Talitha still asleep next to him. Her arm was across his stomach. He smiled when he saw she was wearing her Ireland football shirt. He never understood football but her dad had gotten her interested in it when she was a little girl and had taken her to see his national team, Ireland, a few months before he had died. She was immensely proud of her Irish roots and of her dad being a muggle. He reached out and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. Slowly she woke and gazed at him through her hazel eyes.  
  
"Morning" Sirius said quietly as she shuffled up closer to him.  
  
"It's nice to wake up next to you again" she muttered sleepily. Sirius smiled as he was just thinking the same thing. Sirius looked round as he heard a noise from outside. He pulled back the curtain slightly and glanced out. He laughed.  
  
"What?" Talitha mumbled.  
  
"I don't think we have to worry about those two getting on" he grinned. Talitha sat up and looked out of the window as well.  
  
The bedroom window over looked a large enclosed back garden, which fortunately had very high fences, as Harry and Draco were flying about on their brooms chasing the snitch.  
  
"Well it's still early days yet. You just wait until they're bored or don't agree on something. I've seen what you and James were like at that age. Always fighting and arguing and you were best friends. Those two couldn't even stand to be in the same room until a few months ago" Talitha replied smiling. She fell back down onto the bed and closed her eyes.  
  
"It's only seven. What are they doing up at this time of day" she grumbled. "Don't they know it's the summer holidays" Sirius kissed her forehead and climbed out of bed. He pulled on a pair of track pants and headed out of the door.  
  
Downstairs in the kitchen he found Remus sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet.  
  
"There's some tea there" Remus said without looking up. Sirius poured himself a cup and went out into the garden. It was still early but it was quiet warm already. He smiled to himself as he watched Draco push Harry off of his broom in an attempt to catch the snitch.  
  
"Morning" Harry yelled   
  
"Bit keen aren't you" Sirius called back  
  
"Just thought I'd show Malfoy how it's done" Harry laughed. Draco looked down at Harry lying on the floor and shook his head as he started to laugh as well.  
  
Sirius returned back to the kitchen and sat down at the table across from his best friend.  
  
"Anything good" Sirius asked referring to the newspaper.  
  
"No, not really" Remus replied as he turned it back to the front page and folded it in half.  
  
"Nothing about Voldemort but the Harriers beat the Cannons two hundred and forty to fifty."  
  
"Matthews got the snitch then" Sirius asked. Remus nodded.  
  
"I'll do some breakfast" Remus suggested as he stood up.  
  
"Want any help"  
  
"Not from you, you're hopeless at cooking" Remus grinned. Sirius threw the paper at him.  
  
"I should hex you for that but I don't know where I put my wand" Sirius laughed.  
  
"Don't let Mad-eye hear you say that. Constant Vigilance remember. What would you do if the Death Eaters came through that door now and you didn't have your wand" Remus joked  
  
"I'd tell 'em to come back when I'd finished my cup of tea" Sirius replied with a smirk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Talitha came down to the kitchen to find bacon and sausages cooking. She grabbed a cup of tea and sat down next to Sirius.  
  
"Moony" she grinned "Can I marry you instead? You're much more useful than Sirius" Remus laughed.   
  
"Maybe we could just all come round here for breakfast every morning once we've moved" Sirius suggested  
  
"Then I'd have to rename you Mundungus" Remus told him.   
  
"Where is Dung anyway?" Talitha asked "He's usually here by now"  
  
"We've not seen him for a couple of days" Sirius said. "It must be you he's avoiding Tali" Talitha nearly choked on her tea as she laughed.   
  
"He'll turn up, he always does. He's like a bad penny that one"   
  
Remus dished up the breakfast and shouted out of the window as he did so  
  
"YOU TWO! BREAKFAST!"  
  
Harry and Draco appeared at the back door seconds later and sat down at the table.  
  
"Any plans for today" Talitha asked them as they ate.  
  
"Dunno" Harry shrugged.  
  
"There's a park down the end of the road" Remus suggested "Maybe you could have a wander down there"  
  
"Yeah maybe" Harry replied 


	2. The park

Thanx everyone for the wonderful reviews. Sorry this ones only short but I wanted to get some more posted  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Draco sat on a swing each in the park. Neither of them spoke, not knowing what to say to each other. They had agreed to put their differences behind them but had yet to discover their similarities, apart from Quidditch and being in a muggle park they couldn't talk about that. Even if they could they would probably disagree on which players they liked.  
  
Harry watched as Draco threw stones at a tin can lying on the floor. Soon Harry was bored of this and glanced round the park. He saw three girls, about sixteen years old, sitting on a patch of grass. One of them had long blonde hair and kept looking round at them. A few minutes later they all stood up and started walking along the path near them. Draco looked up as the girls walked past and the blonde haired girl smiled at him as her friends giggled. Draco looked at her but didn't smile back. As soon as the girls had gone past Harry grinned at Draco.  
  
"What are you grinning at Potter" Draco snapped  
  
"Nothing" Harry replied still grinning.  
  
"Well stop it then"  
  
"Make me"  
  
"You're dead Potter" Draco grabbed for his wand as he jumped from the swing  
  
"You can't use that out here" Harry muttered as he grabbed Draco's arm.  
  
"Get off of my arm"  
  
"Put it away then" Harry said as he stood up. Draco put his wand back and pushed Harry away. Harry stumbled back slightly as he hadn't expected it and then pushed Draco back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius and Talitha were walking down the street back to Remus' having just been to see a house for sale. It was only a few streets away and just what they were looking for. They had decided that if Harry and Draco agreed they would buy it.  
  
They noticed Harry walking up the street in the opposite direction, Draco was not far behind. They all met just outside the gate to Remus' house.  
  
"Harry what an earth has happened" Talitha asked as she saw Harry's lip bleeding. She then noticed Draco's eye was swollen. She looked at Sirius as if to say I told you so.  
  
"He hit me" Harry answered.  
  
"You hit me first" Draco interrupted  
  
"But you pushed me" The arguing continued, loud enough to attract the attention of two women who were chatting across the street. They looked over with disapproving stares  
  
"Enough!" Sirius yelled as he pushed both of the boys inside the house "We don't want to know who hit who first. Why were you hitting each other at all?"   
  
"Malfoy didn't like it when I found a girl checking him out funny"  
  
"This one's yours" Talitha said to Sirius with a smile and went to join Remus in the kitchen  
  
"What's all the yelling about" Remus asked  
  
"Girls"  
  
"Ah"  
  
"Oh and we might have upset your neighbours"  
  
"They think I'm strange anyway" Remus replied with a grin  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius managed to calm Harry and Draco down eventually and Draco slouched off to the bedroom.  
  
"Just be easy on him Harry, he's having a tough time"  
  
"It was only a joke"  
  
"Yeah well maybe he's not in the mood for jokes"  
  
"I suppose I better go and get changed" Harry said as he looked down at his t-shirt that now had muddy marks on it and blood form his lip. He trudged up the stairs. Cautiously he opened the bedroom door. Draco was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Look, I was only messing about" Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose I overreacted a bit" Draco answered. Harry changed his t-shirt and headed back to the door  
  
"You coming down?" he asked. Draco pulled himself up off of the bed and they both went back down to the kitchen where Talitha and Sirius told them about the house they had found.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Harry and Draco were standing outside waiting for the others. Talitha and Sirius were going to show them the new house. Harry saw the blonde girl from the park walking up the street towards them.  
  
"I've just got to get my…" Harry muttered and disappeared back in to the house. He didn't want a repeat performance of yesterday. Again the girl smiled at Draco as she walked past. Harry noticed from the window that although Draco didn't smile back he watched her as she walked away from him. Harry smiled knowingly to himself.  
  
They all walked round to the house that was for sale. It was similar to Remus' but four bedrooms and a much larger garden, ideal for practising Quidditch. They all agreed it was perfect and Talitha was pleased that it wasn't too far from Remus, as she didn't want him to feel lonely once they had all gone. They would be able to move in, in a few weeks time, once every thing had been arranged.   
  
"Well it looks like you'll be having your birthday party at my house then" Remus said to Harry as they walked back.  
  
"My birthday party?"  
  
"Yeah, you've got to have a party Harry" Sirius said "That's the whole point of birthdays"  
  
"I've never had a party before" Harry grinned.  
  
"Never?" said Draco in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah well the Dursleys weren't exactly my biggest fans. They were hardly going to have a party for me" Harry snapped back at him  
  
"Ooo! I love parties" said Talitha excitedly, sensing yet another argument brewing between Harry and Draco "We'll invite everyone and it'll be so cool"  
  
Harry couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day. His first ever birthday party. He didn't even yell when Draco knocked pumpkin juice all over him, even though he was sure he had done it on purpose. 


	3. An arguement and a dress

Harry woke up the next morning and climbed out of bed. He pulled a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on and, leaving Draco asleep, he headed out of the bedroom. Halfway down the stairs, Harry came to a stop as he heard voices shouting from the living room. He stood still and listened.  
  
"Oh grow up Talitha" Sirius yelled  
  
"Says Mr Maturity himself. Sorry I forgot you were the king of responsibility. It must have slipped my mind" Talitha shouted back at him. Harry had never heard them really arguing before. Ha sat down on the stairs listening.  
  
"Yeah well if you understood what I'd been through then maybe…" Sirius replied  
  
"No I don't understand what you've been through, but then you've never talked about it so how could I" Talitha interrupted, shouting over Sirius  
  
"Let's talk about it now then shall we, if you're that keen to know" He yelled back  
  
Harry jumped as he heard a quiet cough behind him. Remus was standing at the top of the stairs looking down at him.  
  
"I wasn't…" Harry started "I just didn't want to interrupt"  
  
"Best leave them to it" Remus said with a knowing smile "Let's go into the kitchen"  
  
Harry followed him down, still listening to the heated argument in the living room.  
  
"After spending twelve years locked in a cell with only my worst memories for company, blaming myself for the death of my best friend, I then spent three years in hiding before falling through that damn veil. I then spent Merlin knows how many months in a place not dissimilar to Azkaban, not knowing what was going to happen to me. I didn't know if anyone could get me out and if it were possible did anyone know that I was there waiting. I knew everyone would have thought I'd died. Sometimes in there I wish I had died then at least I would have been with James and Lily again, not stuck there on my own. So all in all they weren't exactly the best days of my life so sorry if I don't want to dwell on them to much" Sirius was still yelling.  
  
Harry sat down at the kitchen table. Remus sat down next to him and noticing the look on his face he put his hand reassuringly on Harry's arm.  
  
"Don't worry about them" He said with a smile "They're always yelling at each other about something. I'm surprised it's took them this long since the start of the summer holidays. They aren't really the type for sitting down and talking stuff through calmly"   
  
"Can't you do anything to stop them?"  
  
"I wouldn't bother after last time I tried" Remus laughed "I ended up with a jelly legs jinx on me"  
  
"They cursed you?"  
  
"Well technically yes but Talitha was aiming the jinx at Sirius and I kind of got in the way. Luckily Sirius's bat bogie hex missed me"  
  
"They were hexing each other?" Harry smiled  
  
"Yeah, they aren't the most rational of people when they're arguing. It doesn't sound like it's come to that yet though" Remus grinned. They both fell silent as Talitha started yelling again  
  
"Well, it wasn't exactly a barrel of laughs for me either you know. You weren't the only one going through hell. Imagine how I felt. James and Lily dead and you in Azkaban. Remus wouldn't even speak to me for months because he was convinced you were guilty and I knew about it. The Ministry tried to fire me and Dumbledore wouldn't let me have Harry. People used to yell abuse at me in the street about you. I couldn't leave the flat without hearing the word murderer. Then when you escaped I didn't know where you were or what you were planning to do, only that if you got caught the Dementors would administer the kiss, under the orders of my boss. Then to top it off you went and bloody died or so we thought. And then of course it turned out you hadn't and you came back"  
  
Harry heard Sirius's familiar bark of laughter  
  
"Maybe I should just go and die again the" He laughed, no longer sounding angry. Talitha started laughing as well when he said this.  
  
"It'd be a lot bloody easier. At least I'd know where you were"  
  
Harry and Remus grinned at each other, only Sirius and Talitha could end an argument like this by laughing at each other.  
  
Sirius and Talitha both came through into the kitchen as if the argument had never happened. They were still laughing.  
  
"Right, I'm off to Diagon Alley. Anyone want to come?" Talitha asked. Remus and Sirius took a sudden interest in something out of the window, trying to avoid going shopping with Talitha.  
  
"What's that down there?" Sirius asked Remus, pointing to the end of the garden  
  
"Dunno, lets go and have a look" Remus replied, as they both all but ran for the back door.  
  
"They only had to say 'no thanks we don't like shopping'" Talitha laughed. "I'll assume you don't want to either"  
  
"Not really" Harry answered with a grin.  
  
"See that wasn't hard, was it. I didn't want them to come any way. I'm going to look at wedding dresses. I just love seeing what excuses they'll make" she grinned as she grabbed the floo powder "See you later. DIAGON ALLEY"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Talitha walked down the street towards 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'. Tonks was waiting outside for her. Today her hair was short and spiky, dark in colour with red tips to match her robes.  
  
"Wotcher" she called across the street as she jumped up and down waving, almost knocking an elderly wizard over as she did so. Talitha crossed over the street to her. They stood chatting for a few minutes until Ginny, Hermione and Mrs Weasley arrived. They all went inside the shop. Madam Malkin came out of the back of the shop to greet them.  
  
"I wondered when I would be seeing you" she said smiling at Talitha "Professor McGonagal was in here a few days ago and she told me your news. Looking for a hat for the wedding she was"  
  
She led Talitha and the others towards the back of the shop where she kept the robes for special occasions. Talitha began trying on wedding dresses while Ginny, Hermione and Tonks tried to find something for them. Talitha came out of the dressing room in the first dress  
  
"Erm, it's nice" said Hermione not very convincingly  
  
"It looks like a huge meringue" Tonks laughed, having to hold onto the counter to stop herself falling over  
  
"Well, I was going to pick this one but I won't bother now" Talitha said trying to sound serious but ended up giggling half way through. She disappeared back into the changing room and returned in another dress.  
  
"Snowman" came Tonks's reply. The next four dresses impressed Tonks about as much as the first two. Talitha reappeared again.  
  
"That one would be ok with out that frilly bit" Ginny said.  
  
"And the veil and that big bow thing on the back" Tonks added  
  
"Tonks, do you actually like wedding dresses?" Hermione laughed  
  
"No, not really, but I know what Tali likes and it isn't frills and bows and stuff"  
  
"Exactly" Talitha added "I've agreed with every thing she's said so far"  
  
Talitha came out of the changing room for about the fifteenth time when Mrs Weasley gasped.  
  
"That's the one" she smiled at Talitha "You look beautiful"  
  
Talitha looked in the mirror at the dress she was wearing. It was a long white medieval style dress, fitted at the top and flared out from the hip. It had flared sleeves and a square neckline. There was gold trimming around the neck and sleeves and a gold sash that tied low around her hips. The back laced up with golden ribbon. She grinned and looked at Tonks for approval. Tonks grinned back at her and nodded.  
  
Madam Malkin did some slight adjustments to the dress and then wrapped it up while the search for bridesmaid dresses continued. Eventually they all agreed on a simple satin robe in Scarlet red with gold trim  
  
"Hey it matches my hair" Tonks laughed when she looked in the mirror.  
  
"And it's the perfect colour for Gryffindor" said Ginny  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N - Harry's birthday party next!!! 


	4. Harry's mistake

A/n - ok so I kind of fibbed a bit about it being Harry's party next but I got carried away writing this bit. I promise it'll be next  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Ginny sat outside on the front step watching the world go by. It was still early morning. Ginny had arrived earlier by floo and they were trying to think of something to do. Harry looked up to see the blonde girl from the park walking along the street again.  
  
"Hi" she smiled as she got near to where they were sitting  
  
"Hi" Harry replied as she stopped in front of him. Ginny smiled at her  
  
"You're new around here aren't you" the girl said to Harry, more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Well just visiting really" Harry replied "but we're moving in a few streets away soon"  
  
"I'm Caitlin" she said holding out her hand "I live just down the road"  
  
"Harry" he replied, shaking her hand "And this is my girlfriend Ginny" Ginny grinned, that was the first time Harry had called her his girlfriend.  
  
"Where's the other boy?" Caitlin asked "Is he you're brother? You don't look alike"   
  
"No" Harry laughed at this "We go to school together but he's staying here as well because his parents….erm" Harry wasn't quite sure how to continue   
  
"Well they're away at the moment" Ginny interrupted. It was partly true, being in Azkaban could count as being away.  
  
"Oh, right. So where is he then?" she asked again  
  
"Draco? He's still asleep, I think" Harry said, noticing Caitlin looked a bit disappointed. "Is there anything to do around here?" Ginny asked Caitlin  
  
"No not much really. It's boring most of the time. We generally just hang around the park, maybe you should come down later this evening"  
  
"We can't, sorry, it's Harry's birthday and we're having a party"  
  
"Hey, why don't you come" Harry suggested. "Bring a friend"  
  
"Yeah that would be fun" Caitlin replied "Tonight did you say"  
  
Harry nodded  
  
"Anyway I better go my mum will be wondering where I've got to" she said "Say hi to…Draco was it"  
  
"See you tonight" Harry called as Caitlin walked off down the street.  
  
"Harry, what did you do that for?" Ginny asked him  
  
"What?"  
  
"Invite her to your party"  
  
"Draco so fancies her and it'll be a great way to set him up"  
  
"But she's a muggle"   
  
"Yeah and"  
  
"Well, what will she think when she walks into a room full of wizards and witches and loads of magical stuff"  
  
"Merlin's beard. I never thought of that."  
  
"We'd better go and tell Talitha" Ginny suggested as she stood up.  
  
Inside they found Talitha in the living room reading a book  
  
"Erm, Tali"  
  
"What have you done? You've got guilt written all over your face" Talitha laughed  
  
"Well, I kind of, accidentally, invited a muggle to my birthday party"  
  
"How on earth did you manage that?" Talitha grinned  
  
"We were talking to her outside and the party came up and I asked her before I thought about her being a muggle. It's that girl who keeps smiling at Draco"  
  
"Oh great it gets better" Talitha laughed "Not only do you invite a muggle to a magical party but the one that caused you and Draco to hit each other" Ginny started laughing as well.  
  
"Sorry" Harry said with a smile on his face  
  
"So, it looks like we're spending the rest of the day de-magicing the house. Harry you go and get Draco up we need his help. Ginny make sure when you go home to get ready you tell your family that the dress code is muggle"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Sirius, Moony!" Talitha yelled as she walked through to the kitchen. They both appeared at the back door, looking suspiciously like they'd been up to something. Talitha explained what was happening. They heard some shouting upstairs.  
  
"Sounds like Harry just told Draco who he's invited" Ginny laughed. Harry and an unhappy Draco came down to the kitchen.  
  
"I'll collect all the magical stuff and put it in the study, we can put a locking charm on the door and it'll all be out of the way" Remus suggested.  
  
"I'll go and tell everyone to dress like muggles" Talitha added  
  
"You three can come with me to the muggle shop to buy some muggle drinks and food." Sirius said "We can't really serve them Butterbeer. We'll get some beer and wine and some non-alcoholic stuff. You'll know what to get won't you Harry"  
  
Harry nodded. Talitha pulled an envelope out of her bag and handed Harry some muggle money.   
  
"I'll give it to you as you're probably more used to it than anyone" she told him. As they headed for the door Remus came walking past and went into the study with two brooms and an assortment of other wizard items floating behind him.   
  
"Have you ever been in a muggle shop" Harry asked the others as they walked down the street  
  
"I have a couple of times, dad took me" Ginny said. Harry laughed at the thought of Mr. Weasley in a muggle shop. He could imagine him asking what all sorts of everyday muggle objects were for.  
  
"He always gets really confused with the money though" Ginny giggled.  
  
"What about you Draco?" Harry asked  
  
"No, never" Harry grinned to himself, this was going to be an interesting experience. Draco was about as clueless in the muggle world as he himself had been when he first went into the wizard world. Ginny knew quite a lot about muggles from her dad and Hermione but Sirius was almost as bad as Draco.  
  
They reached the supermarket and Harry found a shopping trolley which he gave to Ginny to push. They walked slowly round the aisles adding items to the trolley. Sirius wanted to buy every kind of chocolate there was and took a keen interested in the packets of soccer cards. Harry hurried him past remembering what he had been like with the chocolate frog cards last Christmas. Ginny was having a great deal of trouble keeping the trolley in a straight line. Harry almost gave up when Draco and Sirius spent nearly ten minute discussing what batteries were for. Eventually they reached the check-out with enough drink to supply the muggle army as Sirius was convinced it wouldn't be as strong as magic alcohol.  
  
"You'd better pay" Harry said to Sirius as he handed him the money "It'll look odd if I do" Sirius took the money and looked at it with a somewhat confused expression on his face. Their items were scanned through the till by an extremely bored looking teenage girl who didn't seem the slightest bit bothered that Sirius had no idea what he was doing. Harry wasn't sure she actually noticed him whispering to Sirius which notes to pass her.  
  
By the time they got back to Remus' house Talitha had returned from passing the message around and between them she and Remus had muggle proofed the house.  
  
"I think everything will be fine" Talitha told them "I helped Dung find some muggle clothes, Tonks is fine because her dad's muggle, Hermione's going to bring some muggle music"  
  
"What about Hagrid" Sirius asked. Harry had forgotten about Hagrid, there was no way that he could be passed off as a muggle.  
  
"He won't be coming" Talitha said "he's got to go away on 'order' business. He said he'll give you your present when he gets back"  
  
"So as long as my dad doesn't get excited and start asking odd questions we'll be alright" Ginny said with a smile.  
  
"And we'll have to hope that they'll be too polite to ask about Moody's eye and wooden leg" Remus laughed. 


	5. Birthday Party

A/n - Sorry it's a bit short but I wanted to get some more up. Continues in next chapter  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One by one the Weasley's came tumbling out of the fireplace. Fred and George arrived first.  
  
"Are the muggles here yet" one of them asked, Harry wasn't sure which.  
  
"No, you wouldn't be coming by floo if they were would you?" Remus said with a smile "and don't call them muggles when they get here"  
  
Ron arrived next  
  
"Happy Birthday Harry" he said handing over a large present. "Either open it now or wait until after the muggles have gone"  
  
"I'll put it in the study" Talitha suggested as Ginny arrived "You can open all of your presents later"  
  
Ginny jumped out of the way as Charlie almost fell on her. Harry was pleased to see that Charlie easily looked like a muggle. He had known the younger Weasley's would be fine as he often saw them in muggle clothes, Talitha, Remus and Sirius also often wore muggle clothes. It was just every one else he was worried about. His mind thought back to some of the efforts at muggle clothing he had seen at the Quidditch World Cup a few years ago.   
  
"Mum and Dad will be here soon. Mum's trying to convince dad that a rain coat isn't necessary seeing as we aren't actually going outside and it's not actually raining being July" Charlie grinned.  
  
Hermione arrived before Mr and Ms Weasley. She had gotten her house hooked up to the floo network now. She was carrying a stack of CD's and a CD player.  
  
"I didn't think you'd have anything to play them on" she explained.  
  
"Does everything look ok" Harry whispered to her. Hermione looked around the kitchen and the living room and reassured Harry that it was fine. Harry and Hermione were the only to who had real experience of muggle houses. Talitha was half muggle but had always lived in a magic house.  
  
Three loud cracks signalled the arrival of Dung, Moody and Tonks. Dung and Moody looked very uncomfortable in trousers and shirts but apart from that they looked fine. Moody's leg wasn't too noticeable and said he would try and not do anything odd with his eye.  
  
Mr and Mrs Weasley arrived, without rain coats, and were soon followed by some of Harry's school friends. Talitha began handing out drinks while Hermione and Ron put some music on. Harry looked around the room. As long as no one said or did anything strange it would all be fine.  
  
'This'll teach me to keep my big mouth shut' Harry thought to himself. His heart nearly jumped out of his mouth when he heard a knock at the door. Remus quickly put a locking charm on the study which now contained all of Harry's birthday presents and hid his wand. He winked at Harry across the room and went to open the front door. Harry could tell that everyone was being careful not to turn and stare at the door as Caitlin and her friend came through into the living room. Ginny was standing near the door and quickly greeted them with a smile. She introduced Ron and Hermione. Harry went over to join them, noticing that Draco had hidden himself in a corner talking to Mundungus.  
  
"Hi" he said "Glad you could make it"  
  
"This is Julia" Caitlin said pointing to her friend. Caitlin was distracted by Mrs Weasley telling Fred and George off for something.  
  
"You'll have to excuse my family, they're all of the ones with red hair" Ginny said with a small giggle "They're all a bit odd"  
  
"Hey" said Ron  
  
"Oh except Ron of course. He's perfectly normal" Ginny added. Caitlin and Julia laughed  
  
"Yeah my family's pretty strange as well" Harry added, laughing, hoping that would cover up if anyone did anything slightly unmuggle like.  
  
"Which ones are your family" Julia asked him. Harry hadn't expected that question.  
  
"Is that your mum?" Caitlin said pointing to Talitha "you look just like her"  
  
"No she's my dad's cousin, my godmother. I live with her and my godfather" Harry told them pointing out Sirius. As soon as he did he wished he hadn't as Sirius was standing talking to Moody who Harry hadn't wanted to attract attention to.  
  
"Oh look there's Draco" Harry said quickly to change the subject and to get them looking else where than Moody.  
  
Before long the party was in full swing. Moody had managed to sit himself in a corner with his eye mostly hidden. Everyone was behaving normally. Mr Weasley hadn't asked the two girls about 'phellytones' or any other muggle items. Harry was grateful that Hermione had taken it upon herself to chaperone them around. Harry had a small moment of panic when he realised Caitlin had disappeared, but returned to the living room with a big grin on his face when he found her talking to Draco in the kitchen 


	6. Obliviate

A/N - Sorry it's been such a long time. I've been really busy and the had a bad case of writers block  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry found Ron talking to Mundungus and grabbed his arm, dragging him out into the hall way.  
  
"You've got to see this" Harry laughed. Casually, they both walked into the kitchen, trying not to look too suspicious. Draco fell silent as soon as they opened the door. He glared at Harry as he approached the table.  
  
"Just getting a drink" Harry grinned "Don't stop talking just because of us"  
  
Ron was smirking. Draco said something quietly to Caitlin. She smiled at Harry and Ron and then they both turned to the door and went out into the garden. Ron started laughing immediately.  
  
"No prizes for guessing what's going on there" Ron said watching after them through the open door.  
  
Harry was laughing by this time. He peered out if the window into the garden.  
  
"I'd love to hear what they're saying"   
  
"Me too. It's a pity we haven't got any extendable ears" replied Ron. Harry looked round at him with a mischievous look in his eye.  
  
"Wait there a minute" Harry told him as he rushed out of the door. Ron continued watching Draco and Caitlin through the window. Harry reappeared a few minutes later with his invisibility cloak.  
  
"Come on" he said as he threw the cloak over them both. Slowly and silently they crept out into the garden until they were just a few steps away from Draco and Caitlin. Ron let out a snort when Caitlin asked Draco if his school was just like the local Comprehensive that she went to. Caitlin looked around in their direction as if she had heard Ron.  
  
"Yeah probably" Draco replied, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"What's your favourite lesson?" Caitlin asked.  
  
"Erm…" Draco stuttered. He was saved by Tonks shouting as she came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Draco, d'you know where Harry's gone?" she called as she walked over to them.  
  
"No he was inside" Draco replied as Tonks tripped over a loose paving stone and fell straight into Harry and Ron. All three of them tumbled to the floor.  
  
"Ow, what's that?" Tonks asked as she landed on top of Ron.  
  
"Tonks, shhh. It's me and Ron" Harry whispered, frantically hoping that the invisibility cloak was still covering them.  
  
"What's what?" Caitlin asked as she walked over to help Tonks up from the floor. Harry let out a breath of relief. She obviously couldn't see them. Caitlin held out her hand and pulled Tonks up from the floor.  
  
"Oh nothing, I thought I fell on something but I was wrong" Tonks replied. Harry looked up at Caitlin realising that she was staring straight at where he and Ron were lying.  
  
"What's that?" said Caitlin sounding scared. Harry glanced around and saw that the invisibility cloak wasn't covering Ron's hand.  
  
"Erm.." Tonks hesitated, unable to think of an excuse for a hand lying in the garden. "Draco, get Talitha quickly" she said. Draco raced inside and was back again with Talitha and Remus before Caitlin could ask any more questions. Ron and Harry remained where they were, unsure as to whether revealing that they were there would make things better or worse.   
  
Talitha and Remus looked at Ron's hand.  
  
"Well, get up then" Remus said, calmly. Harry and Ron scrambled to their feet and pulled of the cloak. Caitlin looked initially relieved that it wasn't just a hand but then looked confused as to how Harry and Ron had been invisible.  
  
Talitha guided Caitlin over to one of the garden seats and motioned for her to sit down. Harry stood waiting, feeling very uncomfortable as Draco glared at him. Sirius appeared outside moments later.  
  
"What happened?" He asked  
  
"Caitlin just had a bit of a fright involving an invisibility cloak" Remus told him. Sirius looked at Harry and then back at Remus.  
  
"Invisibility cloak?" Caitlin stuttered  
  
"Ok everyone inside" Sirius said  
  
Harry followed Sirius back inside. Once Remus and Draco were in the kitchen, Sirius turned to Harry and Draco  
  
"Ok when Caitlin comes back in you act normally, like nothing happened. Draco you're going to walk the girls home ok" Draco nodded and went off to find Julia, Remus followed him.  
  
"But what about…" Harry started  
  
"Talitha's going to do a memory charm, she won't rememeber" Sirius told him, sounding slightly angry. Harry fell silent as he looked out of the window. He watched Talitha pull her wand out and point it directly at Caitlin He just heard her say 'obliviate' as Sirius pulled him away from the window.  
  
"Act normally" Sirius muttered as Talitha came in through the door followed by Caitlin.  
  
"Where's Draco gone" she said cheerfully "He's supposed to be walking Caitlin and Julia home"  
  
"He's in here" Remus shouted from the living room  
  
"Thanks for inviting me Harry" Caitlin smiled at him as she followed Talitha through into the hall where Draco and Julia were waiting.  
  
"Yeah, it's ok" Harry muttered, trying to force a smile back at her.  
  
All was silent in the kitchen until they heard the front door close.  
  
"What an earth were you doing" Sirius said "After all the effort everyone made and you blew it messing about"  
  
Harry looked up as Talitha came into the kitchen. She didn't speak but just looked at him.  
  
"You're angry at me aren't you?" Harry asked  
  
"I'm not so much angry as disappointed" Talitha replied coolly "I thought you had more sense"  
  
"It'll be ok though won't it with the memory charm" Harry said as he stared at his feet  
  
"She won't remember but memory charms can be dangerous. They can go wrong so easily. You're lucky that Talitha is quite an expert at them."  
  
"Memory charms are a last resort Harry" Remus added as he came back through into the kitchen "They can do a lot of damage if too many are used on one person"  
  
"I didn't realise" Harry said quietly "I never thought anything like that would happen"  
  
"Trust Tonks" Sirius started laughing. Talitha and Remus both started to smile.  
  
"Yeah, it could have only been her" Remus grinned. Harry smiled as well as Talitha walked over to him.  
  
"Have you learnt your lesson" she asked.   
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Good" she said laughing as she ruffled his hair "now get back into the party and just hope that Draco doesn't kill you when he gets back" 


	7. The fight

A/N - thanks for the great reviews  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Most people had left by the time Draco returned. Charlie and Tonks were chatting in the living room and Mundungus was arguing with Sirius in the kitchen about Quidditch. Hermione was just about to leave by floo when Draco came storming through the kitchen.  
  
"Where is he?" he fumed. Hermione glanced at Talitha who was standing next to her.  
  
"Harry?" Talitha asked innocently.  
  
"Yeah" Draco growled  
  
"Garden, with Ginny" Remus answered. Draco threw the back door open and stomped outside.  
  
"This is going to be interesting" Talitha laughed as she wandered over to stand next to Remus at the window. Sirius and Dung joined them.  
  
"Aren't you going to stop them?" Hermione asked cautiously  
  
"Not yet" Talitha replied "They've got to sort it out some how"  
  
Hermione looked towards Remus, hoping that he would do something but he just nodded in agreement with Talitha.  
  
"POTTER!" Draco yelled down the garden. Harry span around to face him.  
  
"Go back inside, Ginny" he said quietly. Ginny looked at him reluctantly but he stared at her until she turned back to the house and went inside.  
  
"Look…" Harry started  
  
"Shut it, Potter" Draco yelled angrily as he walked closer "You never do anything like that again"  
  
"Draco, we were only messing about" Harry tried to explain. Harry had been in numerous arguments with Draco in the past but he had never seen him look this mad. Harry took a step backwards to increase the distance between them.  
  
Back in the kitchen, Ginny had joined the others at the window, wondering what was going to happen and why one of the adults hadn't gone outside to stop them.  
  
"I can't watch this" Hermione stated as she sat down at the table. Ginny left the window and joined her. Both of them sat in silence not wanting to see what was happening but not 30 seconds went past without one of them asking.  
  
"But they'll end up hurting each other" Hermione protested for at least the forth time.  
  
"We aren't going to let it get out of hand" Sirius said calmly  
  
"This has been building up since the start of summer" Talitha explained "They've both got so much anger and aggression to let out"  
  
Out of the four adults looking out into the garden only Remus looked uncomfortable with the situation. Hermione tried to catch his eye hoping that he might do something. Eventually he looked at her and smiled reassuringly.  
  
"You ready to go Ginny?" Charlie asked as he and Tonks came through into the kitchen unaware of what was occurring in the garden.  
  
"Not yet…" Ginny started but was cut off by the shouting out in the garden increasing in volume. Charlie and Tonks peered over the others out into the garden just in time to see Harry hit Draco in the stomach. Draco clutched his side with his left arm and swung out with his right. A few punches and kicks later Remus turned away from the window.  
  
"Ok, that's enough" he said looking at Sirius "If you don't stop it I will"  
  
"You're right" Sirius agreed just as they heard a loud thud. No one saw what had caused the noise, within seconds Sirius was out of the door followed directly by Remus. Charlie and Dung were right behind them.  
  
Talitha arrived out in the garden as Sirius grabbed hold of Harry and Charlie pushed in between the two boys. Dung pulled Draco away with a small amount of effort but Sirius was struggling with Harry. His arms and legs were flaying everywhere. Remus had to grab hold of his arms, taking a kick to the shin in the process. Talitha took Draco to one side as Sirius and Remus were still trying to restrain Harry.  
  
Draco's nose was bleeding and he was still clutching his side.  
  
"Sorry" Draco muttered "I lost it"  
  
"What set Harry of like that?" Talitha asked  
  
"We were just arguing, you know about earlier and I think I might have said something I shouldn't have"  
  
"Like?" Talitha prompted  
  
"I…erm…" Draco stuttered "I…sorry…I said something about his …about his dad"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I didn't mean to, it just came out."  
  
"What did you say Draco" Talitha asked, sounding slightly angry  
  
"I can't remember exactly" he muttered "Something about him dying. I really didn't mean it. I think his dad was really brave doing what he did"  
  
"Harry's very defensive over James, Draco. We all are" Talitha said.   
  
"I know, I shouldn't have said it" Draco replied, looking concerned.  
  
"You go inside with Tonks and get that nose cleaned up" Talitha said with a smile "Don't worry we'll get it sorted"  
  
Talitha headed over to where Sirius was still hanging onto Harry, holding his arms behind his back.  
  
"Are you going to calm down if I let go?" Sirius asked. Harry's glaring eyes followed Draco as he went inside. He looked Talitha directly in the eye and then turned his heads to look at Sirius. He nodded slowly as he relaxed his body. Sirius let go of him, looking relieved.  
  
"This can't keep going on" Sirius told him "It's not fair on any of us"  
  
"Draco had every right to be angry with you, just as you had the right to be angry about what he said about your dad" Talitha said  
  
"How…" Harry interrupted  
  
"Draco told me what he said and that he didn't mean it. He was genuinely sorry. You can't go beating each other up every time one of you does something stupid"  
  
Harry stared at the floor feeling slightly guilty as it was his fault they had been arguing to start with. He also felt a bit embarrassed when he saw Hermione, Ginny, Dung and Charlie.  
  
"OK, we better get going Ginny" Charlie said lightly  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Harry" Ginny called to him. Harry moved over to her.  
  
"Sorry" he said quietly. Ginny smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek  
  
"Just sort it out Ok" she said as she turned and followed Charlie inside  
  
"Suppose I better go and talk to him" Harry muttered as he also turned towards the house. Sirius glanced at Talitha and Remus and then followed Harry. It wouldn't be a good idea to leave them alone in a room.  
  
"Come on" Talitha said putting her hand on Hermione's shoulder "You best get home as well. Your parents will be wondering where you are" 


	8. Moving Day

A/N -   
  
Dragonsprincess - you'll have to wait and see  
  
PennyP - yup he is  
  
Luna - Yeha he sure did  
  
GoodCharlottesGurl - More Harry and Ginny to come I promise  
  
Star06 - You'll have to keep reading  
  
Lacy1 - glad you liked it  
  
Louise Luvgood - please keep reviewing  
  
PenelopeBlack13 - thanks for the great comment  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the time moving day arrived, Harry and Draco had agreed that they would make an effort not to annoy each other. However they were both finding it difficult and more than once Sirius had to drag one of them out of the room to stop them fighting. Everyone was glad that at least after the move the two boys wouldn't have to share a bedroom. Maybe with a bit of space they would get on a bit better.  
  
Talitha had suggested that they move their belongings muggle style as the neighbours would be a bit suspicious if they moved into a house without any furniture being seen. In any case the house hadn't yet been connected to the floo network so they couldn't move things that way.  
  
Dung had arrived outside of Remus' house with a large van. Nobody asked where he had gotten it from. Harry was up in his and Draco's room having just finished packing away his clothes. Remus came in with his wand  
  
"Mobililectus" Draco's bed lifted off of the ground and floated slowly out of the door. Harry followed him down the stairs with a box of books. Remus dropped the bed next to the door.  
  
"Where's everyone else gone" Harry asked, looking round.  
  
"Draco's out in the van with Dung, Talitha's gone to get the keys for the new house and Sirius is…erm, actually I don't know, he was here a minute ago." Remus returned back upstairs to fetch Harry's bed.  
  
Crack. Sirius appeared in the kitchen.  
  
"Excellent, Harry you'll do. Come with me" He said as he grabbed Harry's arm and Disapperated. Harry hadn't travelled by apperation before. He knew that certain wizards and witches learnt how to apperate and take someone with them. It was harder than normal apperating, more chance of getting splinched so very few people learnt how to do it and then usually only used it when absolutely necessary. It was mainly Aurors as they used it when they caught Dark wizards. Harry assumed Sirius had learnt it when he was a Hit Wizard. Apperating felt similar to using a port-key without having to actually touch an object. His body felt as if it was spinning round and round. He felt a bit sick after a short while. Suddenly he stopped spinning and he realised he was in a small living room.  
  
"Sirius, where are we" He asked  
  
"Our old flat" Sirius said "I forgot you hadn't been here before. I need you to help me move some stuff. We'll take it by floo to Moony's and then put it in the van to take to the new house"  
  
Harry looked around the room. It was quite small with a large old sofa taking up most of the space. A small table was against one wall with a couple of mismatched chairs around it. There were also two old armchairs in the room. One wall of the room was almost entirely covered with books. Harry scanned along them. There was everything from Standard spell books to what looked like very advanced Dark Arts books, which he assumed were Talitha's. He knew that she used her knowledge of the Dark Arts in her work as an Auror. The opposite wall had a few faded pictures of Puddlemere United Quidditch team. Everything was dusty, it was obvious no one had lived here for a while. Talitha had said she had just been using it to store stuff while Sirius had been in Azkaban and on the run. Harry walked over to the bedroom and peered inside. There was only a large bed and an old wardrobe.  
  
"Don't open that wardrobe" Sirius said "There's a boggart. I'll get rid of it in a bit"  
  
Next to the bathroom was a small kitchen. Everything in here had already been packed away into boxes.  
  
"Right, floo powder" Sirius muttered to himself as he hunted around.  
  
Harry went over to the window and looked out. Hogsmeade, he had forgotten that's where the flat was. Across the street he could see Honeydukes sweet shop  
  
"Harry, you grab that chair and take it back with you" Sirius said as he passed the floo powder to him "I'll see you there in a minute.   
  
Harry arrived back at Remus' with the chair. He could here a lot of loud discussion in the hallway. He walked through to see what the commotion was about to find Draco and Dung trying to manoeuvre the first of the beds through the front door. Remus was trying to supervise the procedure but was too busy laughing.  
  
"Can't we just use magic" Dung grumbled  
  
"I've already put a weightless charm on it." Remus laughed "We can't exactly levitate it down the street can we"  
  
Harry joined in laughing as Dung and Draco continued to struggle with the bed. Suddenly they heard a loud thud from the kitchen.  
  
"Ow! HARRY" Sirius yelled "You weren't supposed to leave the chair in front of the fireplace. I've just fallen over it" Harry ran back to the kitchen where Sirius was lying on the floor with the second chair on top of him and books were strewn all over the floor. From behind Harry, Remus flicked his wand and the books flew up and landed in a pile on the table. Harry grabbed the chair that was on top of Sirius and moved it out of the way. Sirius climbed up.  
  
"Cheers" he said  
  
"Sorry" Harry muttered  
  
"Right, we better go and get the rest of the stuff, just make sure you put it well clear of the fireplace when you get back" Sirius said with a grin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
They had just about transported everything of any use from the flat to Remus'. Harry stood in the almost empty flat waiting for Sirius to get back. Sirius apperated back into the living room.  
  
"Just that wardrobe then" he said as he looked around. "I'll get rid of the boggart first"  
  
Sirius walked into the bedroom and shot a spell at the wardrobe, the door opened. Harry tried to peer into the room to see what the boggart turned into  
  
"Riddikulus" Sirius said impatiently and the boggart disappeared in a puff of smoke before Harry had time to see what form it had taken on.  
  
"Seems I'm most afraid of being alone again" Sirius said with a smile "Not much chance of that now I've got you lot"  
  
Harry grinned at him. They pulled the wardrobe over to the fireplace and transported it to Remus' house.  
  
Talitha was standing in the kitchen when they arrived.  
  
"Oh good, you got rid of the boggart" She said when she saw the wardrobe "Remember when we had one in there before"  
  
Sirius laughed  
  
"Yeah it was just after you started your Auror training and it turned into Moody"  
  
"Well he scared me then and that was before he had that eye."  
  
Harry laughed  
  
"Oh right, because when you first met Moody you didn't think he was just a little bit strange" Talitha laughed  
  
"Yeah but when I met Moody it was actually Crouch junior" Harry answered  
  
"Trust me, Alastor's a lot scarier than Barty Crouch. Especially when he's teaching you about Dark Arts and going on about constant vigilance. The night after my first day of Auror training, I was too scared to sleep because I thought Voldemort was going to turn up with all the Death Eaters in tow" Talitha laughed "The only reason I went back was because I felt honoured that I had been assigned to Moody, who had the reputation for being the best Auror in the country. Even though he scared the bludgers out of me"  
  
"But you aren't scared of him now" Harry said  
  
"No, he's a big softie at heart. He was wonderful to me when your grandparents were killed, helped me through it. Same as when everything happened with your mum and dad"  
  
"It's not very often you'll hear anyone call Mad-eye a big softie" Remus laughed as he joined them  
  
"Right, give us a hand with this then Moony and then we can get going" Sirius said pointing at the wardrobe. They lifted it easily and carried it to the van, which seemed surprisingly small for the amount of furniture that had gone in it. Harry suspected that when Talitha said they were moving the muggle way, she didn't mean entirely. 


	9. Return to Godrics Hollow

The next morning largely involved rearranging the furniture and unpacking boxes. Harry and Draco were both glad to have their own rooms as, although they were making an effort to get on, there was still a bit of friction between them. Harry was in the kitchen helping Talitha make some lunch while Draco and Sirius were trying to do something with the overgrown garden.  
  
"I've got to go to Godric's Hollow this afternoon to collect some of my old stuff" Talitha told him "did you want to come with me"  
  
"Yeah ok. I'd like to see the house properly" He replied.  
  
After they had all eaten lunch, Draco and Sirius headed back outside to finish the garden. Talitha handed Harry the Floo powder. Seconds later he was in the living room at the Potter's house in Godric's Hollow. Talitha appeared in the fireplace seconds later.  
  
"OK, you have a look round while I find everything we've come for" she said. Harry glanced round the living room, he could remember it fairly well from last time. He didn't bother going in the kitchen as he remembered that aswell. He knew exactly where he wanted to see. He ran up the stairs and let himself into his dad's bedroom. He sat down on the bed and gazed around the room. For a few minute he watched the 1978 England Quidditch team fly about their poster. Lying back on the bed he absent-mindedly flicked through a Quidditch book that was on the bedside table. He smiled at the hairstyles of the time. He sat up quickly an old photograph of his mum fell out of the book onto his chest. He picked it up, smiling as he looked at it. His mum looked about his age and the photograph was all tatty. He looked up to see Talitha smiling at him from the door way.  
  
"What have you got there?" she asked. Harry showed her the photo and she smiled.  
  
"That was taken the second time your mum and dad went out" She told Harry as she sat down on the bed beside him "And he carried it with him everywhere he went since then up until the day they got married. That's why its all crumpled"  
  
"Really?" Harry grinned, there was still so much he didn't know about his parents  
  
"Yeah, soppy git he was" Talitha laughed. Harry laughed  
  
"Are you ready, I've got everything I wanted" Talitha continued "Is there anything you wanted to bring back with you?"  
  
Harry glanced around the room and shook his head  
  
"It's all here if I want it" he said "I'll just keep hold of this picture"  
  
Harry followed Talitha down the stairs, back to the fire place and they returned home by floo.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The summer holidays continued to fly past. Harry couldn't believe how fast the weeks went past now he actually enjoyed the summer. Harry and Draco continued arguing, although things were much improved due to the fact they were no longer in each others faces 24 hours a day.  
  
Before they knew it the day of Sirius's and Talitha's wedding had arrived.  
  
Harry, Sirius and Draco had been banished to Remus's house the night before, something about bad luck. Harry was relieved at this when he found out that Tonks, Ginny and Hermione would be there getting ready for the wedding.  
  
Harry woke up to the sound of Remus shouting up the stairs.  
  
"Sirius! You better be up! It'll be me that gets yelled at if you're late"  
  
"Shut up Moony! You sound like an old woman" Sirius laughed.  
  
"I don't care, as long as you're there on time" Remus laughed back "I don't want Tlai hexing me"  
  
Harry was down in the kitchen, eating some breakfast when Sirius eventually got up. He was grinning madly when he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Alright Harry, mate" Sirius said as he grabbed a slice of toast. Harry laughed, he'd not seen Sirius excited like this before.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry its really short – this was supposed to be at the end of the last chapter but I forgot it. Doh!  
  
The next chapter is going to be up really soon, I promise. Maybe later today??? 


	10. The Wedding

A/n - OK this is based on traditional hand fasting ceremonies as it hought it would be more realistic in the wizard world than a 'muggle' wedding. REVIEW!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Talitha stood in Hagrids hut. Harry was looking out of the window to where everyone had gathered in a circle by the lake. He had never been to a magical wedding before and so was keen to see what was happening. Talitha was looking in a mirror, fussing at her hair and adjusting the gold band that sat on her head.  
  
"It looks fine, leave it" Harry said  
  
"Ok, alright" Talitha laughed "Right, off we go then"  
  
Harry opened the door to the hut and they went outside. Harry took Talitha's arm and smiled at her. As they walked through the grounds of Hogwarts, Harry could see Sirius standing in the centre of the circle of people, wearing Scarlet Dress Robes, Remus stood next to him and they were smiling at something.   
  
Sirius looked up as he saw Harry and Talitha heading towards them. A smile crept over his face as he thought to himself how beautiful Talitha looked, the dress she was wearing looked stunning and her long dark hair fell loosely over her shoulders. This was the day he thought he was never going to see and now it was here.  
  
"She looks amazing" Remus whispered from where he stood next to Sirius. Sirius nodded.  
  
Talitha and Harry reached the circle and stepped through a gap between Dung and Tonks, in to the centre. Talitha grinned at Sirius as she stood next to him. They were both facing Dumbledore who was going to performing the wedding.  
  
"May the place of this rite be consecrated for we gather here in a ritual of love with two who would be wedded" Dumbledore spoke. He then pulled a large sword out of the ground and walked round the outside of the people gathered, marking a circle with the sword on the ground. He returned to stand in front of Sirius and Talitha and continued.  
  
"We will now invoke the elements"  
  
Ron, Draco, Hermione and Ginny all stepped into the circle and placed a small dish in the centre each containing one of the elements earth, air, water and fire. Harry watched as they all returned to the edge of the circle.  
  
"Who gives this woman to be married?"  
  
"I do" Harry said proudly as Sirius grinned at him.  
  
Harry smiled back as he watched as Remus moved in front of them and bound Talitha's left hand to Sirius's right hand with a red cord  
  
"As this knot is tied, so are your lives now bound" Remus said as he tied the ends of the cord together. Talitha and Sirius repeated their vows to each other. Harry glanced around the circle of people as they did so. He knew everyone there except for a tall dark haired woman standing next to Tonks. He realised it must be her mum, Andromeda, Sirius' cousin. He was surprised to see Snape there though. Half of the circle was taken up by Weasley's as the whole family was there, except for Percy who still wasn't speaking to them. Hagrid winked at him as Harry looked over to where he was standing between Moody and Professor McGonagal.   
  
"In love and trust, I give myself to you" Talitha said  
  
"In love and trust I bind myself to you" Sirius added  
  
"For Eternity" They said together, grinning, as they exchanged rings.  
  
Talitha and Sirius set off around the inside of the circle, they stopped before Hermione  
  
"I call upon the element of air to bring inspiration, creativity and communication" she said. They moved on and stopped at Draco.  
  
"I call upon the element of Fire to bring spirit, vigour and passion"   
  
"I call upon the element of water to bring compassion, empathy and understanding" said Ginny when they reached her. Lastly they stopped at Ron  
  
"I call upon the element of earth to bring loyalty, commitment and faith" He said  
  
They returned to stand back in front of Dumbledore.  
  
"By the winds that bring change, by the fire of love, by the seas of fortune and the strength of the earth do I bless this union"   
  
Sirius leant over and kissed Talitha and everyone started clapping and cheering. Tonks and Dung held a broom between them, a little off of the floor. Sirius and Talitha walked over to them, laughing and jumped over the broom to the outside of the circle, as was tradition. Dumbledore then picked up the sword again and walked in the opposite direction around the circle to reverse the casting. Harry only noticed then that the sword Dumbledore was using was the one he had pulled out of the sorting hat in the Chamber of Secrets, the one that was Godric Gryffindors. The circle of people broke away once Dumbledore had finished and went over to congratulate the newly weds. Harry hugged them both. He laughed as Sirius struggled with the binding cord, which had to be removed without untying the ends.  
  
"I'm going to kill you Moony" Sirius laughed as he pulled at it "You had no intentions of us getting this off did you"  
  
Remus was grinning at them both.  
  
"Harry!" Tonks yelled across to him "Over here" Harry walked over to where she was standing. Sirius and Talitha were still struggling with the binding cord.  
  
"You haven't met my mum yet have you?" Tonks said. Harry smiled at the woman next to her. She looked scarily like Bellatrix Lestrange only she had a friendly smile and her eyes looked kinder.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you at last" she said "Nymphodora has told me all about you"  
  
"Mum, don't call me that"  
  
"But it's your name"  
  
"hmmph"  
  
Harry laughed  
  
"Nice to meet you as well Mrs Tonks"  
  
"Call me Andi please"  
  
Sirius had finally managed to untie himself and he came over to join them.  
  
"How's my favourite cousin then" he asked as he hugged Andromeda.  
  
"Didn't really have much competition for that title did I?" she laughed.  
  
"Well, it was Bella but after last year I went off of her a bit" Sirius grinned.  
  
"How's Draco?" Andromeda asked him  
  
"He's doing ok, I think" Sirius replied. They both looked over towards him. He stood talking to Dung and George Weasley. They were all laughing.  
  
"Hmm. Now that's an interesting combination of people" Sirius laughed "I hate to think of what they're planning" 


	11. The Wedding continued

"This is an amazing party" Ginny yelled to Harry over the music.   
  
"It's great isn't it" he shouted back.  
  
The wedding party had made their way to the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade to continue the celebrations. Sirius and Talitha had hired it out for the night. The place was packed. Everyone from the wedding was there as well as some members of the 'Order, some of Harry's school friends had arrived plus a lot of people Harry didn't know.  
  
Harry laughed as he saw Talitha dancing with Moody. He was clumping about very ungracefully on his wooden leg but seemed to be enjoying himself.  
  
"Who's that Sirius and Dung are talking to?" Ginny asked  
  
"Dunno" Harry replied as he looked over to them. They were standing with a young woman, probably about the same age as them. She had honey blonde hair and was laughing at something Dung had just said.  
  
Harry continued to look around the party. It was such an odd situation to see everyone in. Ron and Hermione were dancing, Ron looking very self-conscious. Draco was talking to Tonks and George. Mrs Weasley was chatting to Andromeda. Remus and Charlie were at the bar. They both kept looking round at where Sirius, Dung and the mystery woman were standing. They both had huge grins on their faces. Either one of them fancied her or they thought Dung did. Harry pointed them out to Ginny who laughed. Harry was so busy watching what everyone was doing he didn't notice a dark haired woman approach him until she spoke.  
  
"It's Harry isn't it" she said. Harry was now used to strangers coming up and talking to him as if they knew him.  
  
"Yeah" he smiled politely  
  
"Hi, I'm Freya Clayton" She said as she smiled. "I was friends with your mum at school"  
  
"Really?" Harry asked, sounding a bit surprised. The woman nodded  
  
"Do you mind if I sit down?" she asked  
  
"Yeah sure, Freya was it" Harry replied "This is Ginny by the way."  
  
"Weasley" Freya smiled "I remember Bill from school. A few years younger than me of course"  
  
Ginny grinned, people tended to know she was a Weasley just as much as they recognised Harry.  
  
"So you knew my mum?" Harry prompted. He hadn't met any of his mum's friends before and was keen to find out more.  
  
"We shared a dorm all through Hogwarts" Freya told him "We lost touch though before you were born, when I moved to America"  
  
"So how come you're here?" Ginny asked  
  
"I came over to visit my parents and yesterday I bumped into Mundungus in Diagon Alley. He told me about it. Talitha and Sirius didn't know I was coming till I got here"  
  
"I'd love to hear all about my mum" Harry told her.  
  
"I'll have to come round and visit you while I'm back" Freya agreed   
  
"I don't suppose you know who that is with Sirius do you?" Ginny asked "We were just trying to work it out"  
  
"Yeah, that's Lauren Gallagher. She was in the same year as Talitha and Dung at school" Freya told them.  
  
"Hey, I see you two have met" Talitha said as she joined them "I was just going to come and introduce you"  
  
"I was just telling Harry I would have to call round so we can have a chat"  
  
"That'd be great. Make sure I give you the address sometime tonight" Talitha smiled "Ooo, Lauren's here. I'll just go and say hi"  
  
"She's still the same as she was at school" Freya laughed "Never stays in one place for too long. Anyway, I'll leave you to it"  
  
Freya stood up and walked over to where Remus was. 


	12. Authors note

A/N -   
  
Ok so I've had absolutely loads of emails wanting to know when this is going to be updated. I'm feeling really guilty now for not but its due to being busy, lack of inspiration and severe writers block on this fic. I WILL (promise) continue it as soon as I figure out where I'm going with it and have time to actually write it. Just I dont konw when this will be.  
  
If you want to be informed when I do update email me at Prongsley@yahoo.co.uk and I'll let you know when I do.  
  
Sorry again for keeping you all waiting. 


End file.
